Suramari Harp
A typical Suramar harp as pictured, contains 29 strings, and adorned with a number of runes, its believed the harpist, a highly sought after skill, uses mild levels of arcane to create a reverberation beyond what their fingers along can do. However such an effect is likely minor, as the complex lyre comes down much to pure skill. Under the dome musical pursuits grew increasingly popular to pass the time, an elite class of harpists evolving, along with the shape and design of their instruments. The only known Suramari harp outside Suramar (though it is likely more sit in the hands of smugglers), is held by the Sin'dorei Entilzha Firesong, the ornate harp taken by Firesong and his Shal'dorei consort Morgane Devaux as their Thera-dora overran a loyalist manor. Soon converted to a Thera-dora forward base, and later a headquarters, the antiquities were moved from the manor, and with Morgane stating House of Devaux held several such instruments though she could never play one, Entilzha took the piece back to Ashal'Thalas, where it is not on pubic display at any of the numerous galleries of Bal'adeni, those in which Firesong showcases his work, several having held a Suramar theme in which the harp was briefly visible. The harp is believed to be in the upper levels of the Dal'felo Spire, the personal space of Lord Entilzha Firesong, his wide Jandissa Starweaver and Prime Consort, Morgane Devaux. Whether any of them seek to play the instrument remains unseen, though Lord Firesong and Lady Devaux have attended performances in Suramar City since the liberation, and it is possible a Shal'dorei teacher has been found for Entilzha's musically inclined daughter Ysandre Firesong. While the one harp known to exist outside Suramar is not for public display, those gaining access to Suramar find them commonplace, especially around the Court of Stars and seats of the higher nobles, though in the lower city as well. The melodies written for the Suramari harp are incredibly, soulful, introspective, and express a deep longing such as what the dreary shield might bring about, though composers are preparing a more contemporary work dealing with the events of the invasion. Learning the Suramar harp typically begins with a smaller, eleven-string version, often used to teach children, gradually working their way up to a full size harp, and if demonstrating suitable skill, adding runes and other features to further influence their complex melodies. Extremely fast and precise hand movement is required, and its thought in the case of some especially demanding pieces, that the common Nightbone use of time magics is used to slow time for the performer, allowing their music to be heard at a far faster rate than otherwise possible. Such passages are often followed by slow, almost doodling passages, the sense of lingering common in Suramari music. It is unlikely one without both access and connections in Suramar stand any hope of learning this rare art form though if mastered by Ysandre Firesong and her classmates, both Sin'dorei and Nightborne from Belore'aran, where smaller and less ornate harps are commonplace. Several performances in Belore'aran suggest the presence of a harpist held in well esteem in Suramar, and while unknown, is likely the guiding force among the first crop of students outside Suramar, whom have begun their studies with traditional Azsharan pieces. Category:Instruments Category:Nightborne Category:Suramar